Dejavu
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: En el cumpleaños 16 de Hikari y Himeko Strife, Shinra vuelve a atacar. Hikari, Himeko, Alissa, Marfiel, Jarel y Bryan forman Avalancha de nuevo
1. Y todo empieza

**Hola lectores este es el proyecto en el que me eh embarcado es un Hi&Ja antes que nada tienen que leer Fanfic Decisiones Cloud y Tifa para entender este Fic. Si lo se tengo que estar autorizada para hacer continuación de los Fics pero oigan a veces hay Fics en los que merecen ser continuados. Los signos () significan mi interrupción en el Fic. Las primeras palabras son del Fanfic Decisiones. Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Squarenix solo los utilizo para crear esta historia**

**1. Y todo empieza**

"Hikari y Himeko me gustan mucho" "yo Tifa Lokheart" "yo Cloud Strife" "has ganado" "algunas personas especiales"

**16 Años Después**

Toco la puerta alguien las primeras despiertas fueron Hikari y Himeko y aun en pijama abrieron la puerta de la casa al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un hombre de mano convertible, una mujer enérgica abrazada con un tipo que al principio creían que era un vampiro, un hombre de negocio, un gato grandísimo, una chica junto con su novio y un rubio con lentes de aviador.

-¡Tío Barret! - gritaron las gemelas al tiempo en que corrían para abrazarlo

-¡Hikari, Himeko!- grito el hombre de la ametralladora en la mano- ¡Felicidades! Pero no soy el único

Las gemelas se apartaron y corrieron a abrazar a Nanaki, Marlene, Tyler (novio de Marlene), Yuffie, Vincent, Reeve y Cid. Yuffie y Vincent seguían enamorados a punto de casarse solo faltaba un poco de ánimo por parte del ex turco. Un poco de tiempo después un segundo toque en la puerta inundo la felicidad de la casa, entro la novia de Denzel, Anel (es la niña del osito de Moogle pero como no recuerdo como se llama así le puse). Junto a ese momento llego el abrazo de la recién llegada. Zangan, Denzel, Cloud y Tifa estos ya estaban vestidos miraban y esperaban que Himeko y Hikari se desocuparan para abrazarlas. Cuando se desocuparon las abrazaron. Denzel fue con su Anel y esta le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla. Y todos lo 12 ahí presentes le fundieron un fuerte abrazo a las cumpleañeras. Ese día esa gran familia celebraba el cumpleaños número 16 de las gemelas.

Después de eso las gemelas se fueron a vestir con un vestido comprado un día anterior. Eran exactamente iguales eran de cola larga con un vestido corto, a diferencia de que el de Hikari era azul y el de Himeko café. Curiosamente del mismo color de los ojos de las gemelas respectivamente. Cuando bajaron el olor a arrachera inundo la casa. En ese momento llego Marlene hacia Hikari

-Hikari dice Tifa que vallas por platos desechables y limones

Hikari tomo el dinero que sostenía su prima y fue hacia la tienda

**Después De 15 Minutos De Platos Y Limones**

En el momento en que salía algo inundo su vista, vio blanco y vio un hombre y una mujer cuyas caras creía haber visto sin embargo a la vez no

-Hikari corre –le dijeron los dos- están en peligro

En cuanto su vista regreso siguió caminando. De pronto vio dos algo así como aires negros que cuando terminaron de pasar unos cuantos metros de ella, vio dos monstruos. Hikari no creía lo que sus ojos veían eran… eran monstruos negros con hocicos grandísimos. No sabía si era por la distancia o en verdad tenían ojos pequeñísimos. Corrió y corrió con esas cosas persiguiéndola. Al fin llego a su casa al abrir la puerta su mano temblorosa tumbo las llaves, aun temblorosa toco la puerta y Tifa la recibió. Llego agitada, con lágrimas en sus cachetes, asustada y gritando a más no poder.

-¡Hija, hija ¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo Tifa abrazándola

Al oír los gritos de Hikari, Himeko llego corriendo con su padre agarrado de la mano al igual que los demás. Cuando la pobre chica iba a hablar la televisión se prendió y toda la familia se detuvo a unos 2 metros de la madre e hija. Un joven de pelo blanco empezó a hablar:

-¡Hoy Midgar aprenderá a respetarnos!- al verlo todos excepto las cumpleañeras pusieron cara de rabia- Hoy probaran una experiencia muy amarga ¿Dónde están los Avalancha? Hoy les declaro la guerra

En ese momento Hikari fue con Himeko y las dos fueron a la televisión cuando llegaron la tele se apagó:

-Mamá ¿Quién es él?- dijo Himeko al tiempo en que avanzaba hacia la chica de cabellos azabache

-Papá ¿Quién es él?- dijo Hikari mientras repetía el mismo paso que su hermana pero ahora avanzando al chico de pelirrubio

-¿Quién es Avalancha?- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo

16 años les habían ocultado que ellos eran Avalancha, ellas no sabían nada de eso, era una verdad muy dolorosa y por eso se lo habían ocultado. Ahora en la sala tenían que explicarles todo, ahora ellas y todos corrían peligro, como antes esto era simplemente un Deja Vú.

-Hikari, Himeko- hablo Cloud- nosotros somos Avalancha peleamos en una batalla.

-Papá- intervino Hikari- vi a una mujer de ojos verdes pelo café y a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos de color azules que me decían corre ¿Quiénes son? -aquella descripción le dio un golpe a todos

-Ellos… ellos son Aerith y Zack. Tíos de ustedes. Murieron en la batalla en diferentes ocasiones- aquellas palabras cruzaron la mente de las personas ahí presentes y por cara de Hikari y Himeko rodaron lagrimas que nadie vio, pues sus largos y dorados cabellos como el sol le las tapaba y secaba, Cloud saco una foto que pensaba darles hoy como regalo de cumpleaños- felicidades

Aquella foto había sido tomada cuando Tifa estaba embarazada y Cloud había llegado con ella. En esa foto aparecían las siluetas de Zack y Aerith. Al ver a sus nietas tomar esa foto con nostalgia en sus rostros Zangan evito que ese momento se volviera triste

-Bien ¿Quién quiere carne asada?- y al decir esto Hikari y Himeko salieron disparadas hacia el patio verde

-Creo que ellas- dijo Vincent mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

En la noche, mientras todos dormitaban, dos gotas de agua no podían dormir

-Hikari- dijo Himeko

-Si Himeko- dijo Hikari

- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Himeko

-No lo sé- respondió la chica de ojos verdes- creo que lo mejor sería seguir estudiando. Si las cosas empeoran creo que tendremos que convencer a….

-Mamá y papá que nos dejen pelear- interrumpió la chica de ojos cafés interrumpiendo pero terminado la palabra.

-Si exacto- en ese momento saco la imagen de regalo- aquí están todos y creo que esas dos siluetas del fondo son la tía Aerith y el tío Zack

-A ver- en ese momento la chica de ojos cafés fue con su hermana- si pero ¿Qué hacen ahí?

-No lo sé -dijo ella- creo que siempre querían estar con la familia Avalancha

-Si verdad -en ese momento sonrieron- okey buenas noches

-Buenas noches

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado, reviews por favor. **


	2. Y las cosas empeoran

**Gracias por seguir mi Fic y también gracias a por su review, me animo mucho. Estos signos () son mi interrupción. Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Squarenix solo los utilizo para crear esta historia**

**2. Y las cosas empeoran**

A la mañana siguiente la casa estaba lista para desayunar, y la gemelas listas para irse a estudiar y Barret listo para llevarlas.

-Adiós –dijeron las gemelas y dieron abrazos y besos muy rápidos

De camino a la escuela no hubo complicación, es más, todo el mundo había ignorado la amenaza. Aunque

-¡Hikari, Himeko!- de oyó una voz masculina en medio del destre

-Aquí estoy- respondió Hikari al momento que Himeko la miraba un poco rencorosa- perdón aquí estamos.

Un hombre salió y corrió hasta las Strife. Era Berren el mejor amigo de las gemelas Strife, con su pelo que le recordaba a ambas el pelo de Cloud pero este era blanco y esas imponentes esmeraldas como ojos.

-Perdón pero un grupo me arrastro y por eso no las acompañe- dijo Berren y al mirar que sus amigas no estaban preocupadas es más tomaban esto con naturalidad pregunto con un poco de curiosidad- oigan ¿Por qué ustedes no corren?

-Estamos un poco familiarizadas con la situación- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Ya saben que eso me espanta, que les parece si vamos al teatro ahí no creo que haiga gente

Gritos y gritos se oían en aquel lugar tanto que les fue casi imposible acceder sin tener que pisar a alguien

En ese momento entro aquel joven de pelo plateado que se veía en la tele casi todo el tiempo. Al mirarlo, las gotas de agua se acordaron de la plática con su familia hasta que ese silencio se rompió con las palabras

-O con que aquí están nuestras Avalancha y en nueva generación

-Avalan ¿qué?- dijo Berren preguntándole a Himeko- tu platinado deja en paz a mis amigas.

- Para ti tonto soy Cekej -dijo- y pronto te las veras conmigo- se dirigió a las Strife y se puso en pose de "vengan" (¿?)Y más de esos llegaron del cielo, eran igual a Cekej pero estos tenía unos ojos como de gato- creo que ustedes tienen problemas

Se pusieron las gemelas y Berren en forma de "a pelear" (¿?). En eso entro Avalancha. Zangan, Denzel y Marlene no estaban

-¡Hey tú!- dijo Cloud señalando a Cekej- ¡deja a mis hijas!

Cloud lanzo su espada y Barret empezó a disparar. Todos los Avalancha empezaron a pelear, Hikari, Himeko y Berren querían salir pero no pudieron. Iban agarrados de la mano. En ese momento se llevaron a Berren

-¡No Berren no!- dijo Hikari mientras corría hacia el pero la detuvieron Yuffie y Vincent- ¡no tía Yuffie no, suéltame! ¡Berren, Berren!-repetía y repetía llorando y pataleando - ¡Tío Vincent ya suéltame tengo que ir con Berren!

-No Hikari- dijo Yuffie- es peligroso

-¡Tía ya suéltame sé que es peligroso pero ¿no lo es para Berren? suéltame!

Hikari se soltó pero afuera estaba Barret y Reeve para agarrarla

-¡Suéltenme tíos, suéltenme!

Mientras dentro del escenario Cloud y Tifa agarraban a Himeko quien al momento intentaba salir por la puerta trasera.

-¡Papá, mamá suéltenme, suéltenme!¡Berren, Berren no te preocupes Hikari y yo iremos por ti!¡Te lo prometo!

-No vas a ir- dijo Cloud- es peligroso

En eso llegaron Barret y Reeve. Ya no traían a Hikari. También se llevaron a Himeko.

Cuando llego al carro ahí estaba Hikari ya un poco más calmada ya solo sollozaba. Himeko al ver a su hermana ya más tranquila se empezó a tranquilizar, sabía que por algo ya estaba más tranquila. Sin embargo en el vidrio se veían las arañadas que de seguro eran de Hikari. Entro Himeko vio a Hikari, Hikari vio a Himeko y un intenso mar de lágrimas surgió de sus ojos:

-¡Lo quiero ver vivo y volver a platicar con él!

-¡Yo también Himeko!-el llanto ceso un momento

-Hikari él no va a morir, ¿verdad? ¿El no?- la interrogante negó en forma no se y el llanto volvió a empezar- ¡no Hikari él tiene que vivir!

En ese momento los Avalancha ya habían llegado y al ver tan conmovedora escena nadie se salvó de derramar una lágrima. Nanaki decidió entrar en acción.

-Esta situación será difícil para las dos, tendrán que enfrentar esto juntas. No caigan en depresión tienen que superarlo- aquello hizo que las gemelas se abalanzaron a Red y se pusieran a llorar en el hombro de el- ya desahóguense

Los demás llegaron y abrazaron a las gemelas. Llegaron a casa y Himeko no paro de llorar. Aquel amigo que tenía desde hace mucho ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Hikari ya no aguantaba más ver a su hermana así. De pronto la tele se prendió y apareció Cekej

-Si los quieren volver a ver avienten a Avalancha conmigo

Hikari fue a su cuarto y amarrando sabanas se escapó, dejando una nota hacia su hermana la cual decía;

**Voy por Berren**

**Mujajajajajaja estén pendientes del próximo capítulo mujajajajaja tención, porfissss reviews**


	3. Los nuevos Avalancha

**Gracias por seguir mi proyecto. Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Squarenix solo los utilizo para crear esta historia**

**3. Los nuevos Avalancha**

No sabía a donde iba caminaba y caminaba sin encontrar solución de pronto una televisión se prendió y lo primero que vio la imagen del lugar donde estaba Cekej y por consecuente estaría Berren. Era… era la escuela "Pigmentillo". Era la escuela a donde había ido y ahora donde debía ir. Iba caminando rápido tenía que llegar si no algo le podía pasar a algunos de los presentes.

**Mientras En La Escuela Pigmentillo**

Se les aplicaba una encuesta para ver si los reclutaban.

-A ver tu ¿Quién eres?- Berren no respondió

-Oí que lo llamaron Berren

-Si no hablas te matare antes de que tu estúpida vida se dé cuenta

-Me llamo Berren y yo no les voy a decir nada mas

Y así salió por su propio pie.

**En La Calle**

En ese momento empezó a chispear y Hikari solo se acordaba de Berren y del llanto de su hermana y siguió caminando hasta que por fin y como por arte de magia apareció la escuela "Pigmentillo".

**Mientras En La Casa Avalancha**

Himeko ya había parado de llorar y quería ir a su cuarto, empezó a tocar la puerta.

-Hikari ya abre sé que estas triste yo también Hi…-dijo y la puerta se abrió agarro la carta y bajo corriendo y gritando- ¡tíos, tías, papá, mamá, prima, hermano se escapó, se escapó!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién se escapó?-dijo Vincent mientras detenía a Himeko

-¡Hi-Hi-Hikari!

**En La Escuela Pigmentillo**

Hikari ya había llegado, solo había 4 personas ya incluido Berren

-¡Salgan, salgan!-les decía a los que estaban ahí pero a Berren lo tenían agarrado-Ya suéltalo tu pelea solo es conmigo

-Um déjame pensarlo ¡no, ahora Lakara!- dijo mientras Lakara le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Hikari y otro en el pie

En eso salieron volando y dejaron ahí a Hikari, cuando oyeron que salieron, los tres salvados por Hikari entraron y al verla desmayada hicieron todo para despertarla hasta que despertó, y la ayudaron a pararse

-Hola-dijo la chica que había salvado era de pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos grises- yo soy Alissa, él es Bryan y el Marfiel- dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos salvados- ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Hikari, mucho gusto

Después de darles una larga explicación a los salvados, llego Himeko al ver a su hermana agarrada de extraños, cojeando y con cara de "voy a vomitar" creyó que eran los malos e intento defenderla pero la detuvo

-No Himeko ¿Qué haces?- le dijo en el acto

-¿Qué crees que hago? Pues salvándote- le respondió

-¿Pero de quién? ¿De ellos? Pero si ellos me ayudaron, si hubieras llegado hace 30 minutos pudiste haber evitado el zarpazo que me dieron

-Ok y entonces ¿quiénes son?-pregunto

-Mira- dijo el chico de pelo rojo y ojos verdes- yo soy Marfiel, el de pelo café es Bryan y la de pelo negro, ella Alissa

-¿Tienen padre o madre?- pregunto inquieta

-No- dijo Bryan y esos ojos verde miel se pusieron cristalinos- yo y Alissa somos hermanos

-O que malo- después se dirigió a Hikari- las cosas empeoraron ya es tiempo de convencer.

-¿Podemos unirnos?-dijo Alissa- 5 son mejor que 2

-Um-se unieron las hermanas- ¡sí! Porque no-dijeron

-Genial pero ahora debemos convencer a sus padres

Al llegar a la casa de los Avalancha todos estaban más que preocupados, Cloud ya había mandado a todos los de la compañía Strife a buscar a las gemelas y Tifa estaba más que preocupada. Al verla entrar Denzel corrió hacia Hikari para llevarla al sillón y que alguien la revisara, Marlene ya había ido por crema, una venda y mucho, mucho hielo, Yuffie fue por sus materias, Reeve y Nanaki ya se iba y Barret, Cid y Zangan veían el fut-bol americano.

-Señora Tifa ¿verdad?- dijo Alissa

-Si soy yo- dijo Tifa un poco extrañada

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alissa fui salvada por su hija

-Igualmente- luego se dirigió a los demás- ¿ustedes son…?

-Yo, soy Bryan, hermano de Alissa e igualmente salvado por su hija

-Yo soy Marfiel y también fui salvado por su hija

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tifa se sintiera orgullosa de hija

-Tifa se te necesita en la sala- dijo Cloud en forma de broma llegando a su esposa- ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

-Son Alissa, Bryan y Mansfield

-Marfiel- dijo el joven mal mencionado

-Mamá- dijo Himeko- queremos pelear pero necesitamos que ustedes nos…

-Himeko nosotros ya lo veíamos venir y claro, es más nosotros le enseñamos

-Hikari, Hikari ganamos nos dejaran pelear y ellos nos enseñaran-dijo mientras iba hacia su hermana

Hikari no lo creía, pensaba que todavía estaba adormecida pero al ver que también Alissa, Bryan y Marfiel asentían supo que era verdad

-¿En serio? No me estás diciendo mentiras- dijo un poco atarantada

-No para nada- dijo Alissa- ¿te puedo decir amiga?

-Um déjame pensar… ¡claro!- dijo mientras se paraba e iba a ella cojeando para abrazar a Alissa- es más ahora eres parte de la familia AVALANCHA

Aquella joven y su hermano ya había sufrido mucho trabajando para llevarse mutuamente la comida, mutuamente se cuidaban y cuando se enfermaban se lo dejaban pasar. Ahora formaban parte de una familia, y no una familia cualquiera. También se unieron los nuevos Avalancha y así fue como ahora Avalancha ya tenía nuevos miembros.

**¿Y que les pareció este cap? Reviews por favor**


	4. Listos

**Hola y perdón por el retraso pero ya no sabía que escribir u.u pero en fin n.n les dejo este capi. Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Squarenix solo los utilizo para crear esta historia**

**Capítulo dedicado a: A.S.R (abajo diré quién es)**

**4. Listos**

Una vez que Hikari tenía movimiento en el pie empezaron las clases las cuales eran 6. La primera era con Yuffie, te enseñaba con su Shuriken. El mejor de esa clase era Bryan, Yuffie ya le había agarrado cariño.

La siguiente era con Cid quien te enseñaba con su lanza y el mejor era Marfiel.

La siguiente era doble, pues Vincent y Barret te enseñaba con la pistola, Alissa era la mejor.

La siguiente y preferida por las gemelas era la de Tifa que te enseñaba los golpes y la mejor era Hikari.

La siguiente era de Cloud quien te enseñaba con su espada y Himeko era la mejor.

Mientras que Zangan reforzaba las clases de Tifa

Así para la noche los nuevos Avalancha ya estaban más que cansados. Bryan, Alissa y Marfiel dormían en los sillones, las gemelas en su cuarto y los demás familia Avalancha en el cuarto de visitas, menos Cloud, Denzel y Tifa quienes dormían en sus respectivos cuartos. Nadie en toda la casa Avalancha le ganaba al sueño. Al día siguiente desayunaban y seguía la misma rutina.

Después de unas semanas los nuevos Avalancha ya estaban más que preparados para lo que seguiría. Los Avalancha parecía que veían a sus dobles frente a ellos y también estaban orgullosos.

Cloud le regalo una espada a Himeko, Shuriken paso a manos de Bryan, la lanza de Cid fue heredada por Marfiel, Cerberus a Alissa y los guantes de Tifa a Hikari.

**Unos 15 días después**

15 días sin que la tele se prendiera por arte de magia Cekej, 15 días sin saber nada de Berren, 15 de reposo pues para ellos "supuestamente" había terminado todo lo que tenía que ver con entrenar.

Marfiel ya estaba esperando la primera pelea mientras que los demás no la esperaban tanto, "Todo pasa a su tiempo" decían todos en coro:

-¡Ya quiero pelear!-decía Marfiel una y otra vez- ¡ya no aguanto las ganas!

-¡Todo pasa a su tiempo Marfiel!- dijeron los Nuevos Avalancha

-No necesariamente- dijo dijeron los Avalancha anteriores

-Pero…-dijo Marfiel

-No es mas hoy van a pelar con sus maestros- dijo Yuffie emocionada

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los ahora Avalancha

-Así es- dijo Vincent

-Pero hay dos maestros juntos, dos no es igual a uno- dijo Alissa un poco asustada

-Alissa ya habíamos pensado en eso y en esa yo la daré- dijo Barret

-¿Cada quien con su maestro de especialidad?- pregunto Himeko

-Claro. Veremos si ya lo saben manejar- dijo Tifa

-Y lo de pistola ¿nos vamos a dejar desprotegidos?- dijo Bryan

-No, no utilizaran protectores- dijo Cid- como creen que los vamos a arriesgar a una #$%& lesión o cómo #$%/+ se les ocurra llamarles

-¿Y la lanza? ¿Y el Shuriken?- les pregunto Hikari y Yuffie comenzó a saltar

-Replica-dijo y saco la réplica de Dios sabe dónde- y se preguntan la espada Cloud tiene colección

Decidieron que se llevaría por orden de clase, por consecuente Yuffie y Bryan les tocaría primero. Yuffie lanzo primero y Bryan rápidamente la esquivo agarrándola y lanzándosela con tanta fuerza que al agarrarla Yuffie se fue prácticamente volando.

El siguiente fue Cid. Y ahí empezó Marfiel se aventó primero y al hacerlo Cid lo aventó al cielo y el tal bajar empezó la pelea. Marfiel con la lanza utilizando el poder de Cid aventó a Cid y este soltó la lanza.

Seguía Barret llego la hora de Alissa. Alissa empezó a disparar y Barret igual, a Alissa una bala le voló un pedazo de pelo, luego Alissa le dio a Barret en un protector y así termino.

Seguía la de Tifa y así que Hikari le tocaría esta vez. Hikari lanzo un golpe que Tifa detuvo y luego con una patada hizo que Hikari atravesara la pared y cayera de espalda se levantó y mando a Tifa de vuelta a donde estaba y con una patada que acabo la pelea con ganadora Hikari.

Y la última de especialidad fue la de Cloud y Himeko. Cloud se lanzó primero y Hikari solo bloqueo y con un espadazo Himeko salió volando y cayo de pie después Himeko realizo el mismo movimiento haciendo que a Cloud se le cayera su espada Y así termino las batallitas.

-Muy bien- dijo el pelirrubio- ahora están listos

Entre vítores, aplausos y abrazos salió una muchacha prácticamente arrastrando a su novio

-¿Quién quiere pastel?-dijo Marlene

-¿Pastel?-dijeron en coro

-De vainilla con fresa- dijo y se dio cuenta que estaban abrazados- ¿Que celebran?

-¿Qué ya pasaron su entrenamiento?- dijo Yuffie un poco confundida y reino un silencio incómodo para todos

-¡Por que el silencio-dijo Himeko-adentro hay un pastel y si no nos apuramos les apuesto que el tío Nanaki se lo come!

Con cara de duda en los Avalancha de origen se acordaron del cumpleaños número 12 de las gemelas donde dejaron solo a Red XIII con el pastel de cumpleaños y regresando ya no había nada

-¡RED- dijo Cid mientras corrían- NO SE TE VAYA A OCURRIR COMERTE El #$%&+ PASTEL!

**¡NO NANAKI NO TE COMAS EL PASTEL! O al menos déjame poquito! XD reviews si quieren dejar**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ningún Nanaki fue lastimado en la grabación de este Fic. Red XIII no alcanzo a comer el pastel y antes de que Cid gritara él no sabía nada de él. Por favor marquen al 4444444444 para mandar leche a Avalancha, gracias a que Marlene se la acabo al hacer el pastel XD**

**Bueno y también gracias a A.S.R por su review en Frase para un repartidor de mi autoría (por si alguien lo quiere leer) y aquí va el review:**

**A.S.R:TTwTT que hermoso!**

**me encanto de veras me encanto!**

**cuando Tifa responde a la pregunta de Denzel… se me hizo chiquito el corazon… porque bueno…yo no soy repartidora_... pero ya casi soy medico… y entiendo lo que es estar lejos de la gente que amas por cuestiones por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio…y no poder celebrar con ellos eventos importantes… pero al igual que Cloud (aqui) llego tarde… u… pero llego :D sigue escribiendo… lo haces genial :D**

**Respuesta: Aww gracias:')… la verdad yo llore al escribirlo… pero no te preocupes mejor tarde que nunca :D… la verdad gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review… si estás leyendo esto mi querida A.S.R quiero que sepas que este capítulo está dedicado a ti y él porque es que siendo una anónima te tomaste la molestia de dejarme un review… y si seguiré escribiendo de echo estoy pensando continuar frase para un repartidor pero tengo miedo de arruinar el encanto**

**Salu2 desde México, Montse Lockheart**


End file.
